Una semana de Snape
by Austeritas
Summary: Una semana de Snape. Una "aburrida" y común semana en Hogwarts. Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo. ¿Pero que hay cuando misteriosas alumnas la perturban?


**Capítulo 1: Lunes.**

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa espantosa luz colándose por el superior de las mazmorras. Él agradecía mentalmente, haber corregido aquellos diseños espantosos que hiciera Dumbledore para su "comodidad" y poder librarse de esos ventanales enormes que lo molestaban con su luz. Casi podía recordarlo. Dumbledore. Cuando él llegó.

— Hijo, que gusto que vas a estar cerca de mí. Mira estas son tus habitaciones—decía el anciano director, con esos ojos azules emocionados, al tiempo que conducía a Snape al que sería su espacio durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

— Sí, está bien—musitó —espera, ¿Pero que rayos es eso? — unos ventanales enormes cuya luz resplandeciente daba sobre su cama.

—Un poco del maravilloso sol, además no te caería mal.

—Eso lo decido yo.

Y sí, lo había decidido él. Ventanas cortas.

Siempre la misma hora en que abría los ojos en la oscuridad. A veces lo hacía ya por impulso y ni siquiera mostraba resistencia. Otro jodido lunes en Hogwarts.

De un momento a otro estaba ahí bañándose, su desnudez era algo gracioso de ver. Era un hombre delgado y podría decirse que hasta un poco débil. Alto. Mucho que las túnicas escondían. Nada de vello en el pecho, levemente marcado en el abdomen hasta la pelvis.

Lavaba su cabello, casi masajeando su cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien podría pensar que no se bañaba? Estúpidos estudiantes.

Ya sabía lo que seguía. Enredarse en una toalla, buscar con su varita lo que se pondría. Algo negro por supuesto. Y salir con la emoción ausente, como siempre.

Bajar al gran comedor y saludar lo más cortésmente que su personalidad le permitía a los demás maestros.

— ¡Severus! Que bueno que te veo, he tenido una visión… algo te ocurrirá.

Trelawney. Ya no era sorpresa. De vez en cuando la catastrófica mujer le miraba con pena y le pronosticaba una muerte terrible. Que su novia moriría, que su novia… Severus Snape no tenía novia. Doble bobería.

— ¿Qué es ahora, Sybill? Sorpréndeme ¿De qué forma morirá mi seudo novia?

— Nada de eso, Severus. Tuve un sueño. Hoy empezará algo que te perturbara— ahí estaba. El fastidioso tono de voz que usará también con Harry Potter— "Un lunes el Slytherin mayor sucumbirá".

— Será algo interesante que no me perderé— interrumpía el anciano director, atento ante la platica de los dos profesores, al tiempo en que tomaba una tostada en la boca y hacia ese gesto complaciente que solo él podía lograr.

Snape a ese tiempo, ya se había irritado. La fuerza que tenía en sus puños, podía fácilmente romper la copa plateada que estaba entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejo la copa en la mesa, tomó la servilleta y se limpió la boca. Y en un ademán indiferente, se paró de su lugar y salió como pudo de ahí.

Caminando tan rápido como siempre y con ese acostumbrado ritmo que sus túnicas llevaban, llegó a las mazmorras. Clase con los de 5to grado. Slytherin. Nunca llegaban a tiempo, pero al menos en tan jodido lunes, un poco de admiración no le caía mal.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta del salón, ya estaban ahí 2 jovencitas a las cuales no pudo identificar. Severus Snape recordaba los nombres de cada uno de sus estudiantes. Entonces ¿Quiénes eran ellas?

Una de las jóvenes era la más atractiva, alta y con un cabello oscuro como las túnicas del profesor. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial casi seductor. Sus labios eran delgados e iban a la par con un rostro fino. Vestía el uniforme común y corriente, pero cuando él la observó, no alcanzó a ver el color de la corbata que la chica llevaba. A ciencia cierta no pudo verla bien. ¿Qué era eso de andar viendo a las estudiantes?

La otra joven que la acompañaba, era un poco más tosca en sus facciones. Tenía grandes ojos de color café claro y un pelo lacio y negro que carecía de volumen a diferencia del de su compañera. Esta vestía el uniforme de una manera mucho más informal, parecía en una actitud despreocupada y desinteresada.

Snape ya no pudo ver más y entró junto con los Slytherins de 5to que entraban apurados al salón. Lo habitual: dar las órdenes, anotarlas en el pizarrón y esperar en su escritorio por los trabajos.

Pero esas jóvenes seguían ahí. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué diablos quería ahí? Ninguna parecía hacer algo del trabajo, sólo la chica de los ojos negro sacaba con nervio un pergamino e intentaba distraer la mirada inquisidora del profesor fingiendo hacer algo. Mientras que la otra se perdía en lo que los demás hacían y de repente lo miraba.

—Traigan sus pociones y pueden retirarse.

Snape tomo del brazo a uno de los Slytherins y preguntó

— ¿Quiénes eran las jóvenes sentadas detrás suyo, Malfoy?

— ¡Eh! No sé. Nunca las había visto. Dijeron que estaban re-cursando pociones— dijo el chico.

—Retírese, Malfoy.

Pasaron las fastidiosas clases sin sobresalto alguno. Se dirigió a la comida. La cena. Snape estaba fatigado, como terminaba todos los lunes. Caminó hasta sus aposentos, recordando la manera en que empezó el día. Con la fastidiosa Sybill, pregonándole buenas nuevas.

Entró por fin a su despacho tras dar la contraseña. Ya en su cuarto, abrió su closet y sacó la pijama negra satinada y con un movimiento de varita ya la tenía puesta.

El lunes terminó, como todos los lunes que terminaban de la misma manera en Hogwarts. Cansados y jodidos lunes.


End file.
